hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alluka Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Zodiac designs in the anime.jpg|Alluka's character design Hunter x Hunter Election Arc designs.jpg|Other character design AllukaDesign.jpg|Alluka Zoldyck's appearance in the 2011 anime Zoldyck Family.PNG|Alluka with the Zoldyck Family Zoldyck sons - anime.jpg|Zoldyck sons Alluka in a photo.png|Alluka in a photo Alluka - 138.png|Alluka - 138 Alluka 2 - 138.png|Alluka 2 - 138 Alluka as a child.png|Alluka as a child Nanika.png|Nanika Hunter X Hunter.jpg|Alluka 3 - 138 Alluka 3 - 138.png|A close up of Alluka Milluki with Alluka and Kalluto.png|Alluka with Milluki and Kalluto in past Alluka hugging Killua.png|Alluka's reunion with Killua Alluka laughing.png|A happy Alluka Killua playing dead.png|Killua playing dead with Alluka Nanika - 139.png|Nanika granting Killua's wish Alluka kissing Killua on the cheek.png|Alluka kissing Killua on his cheek Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka and Killua Gotoh and Canary as Killua's escort.png|Alluka and Killua being escorted Amane and Gotoh escorting out Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka waiting in a car Alluka making request to Tsubone.png|Alluka asking Tsubone for her finger nail Alluka guarding Killua.png|Alluka defending Killua Killua runs while carrying Alluka.png|Alluka being carred by Killua Killua comforting Alluka.png|Killua comforting Alluka Alluka - 141.png|Alluka's happy funny face Killua hugging Alluka.png|Alluka hugged by Killua Butlers chasing after Killua.png|Alluka with Killua - 142 Alluka and Killua in the airship.png|Alluka with Killua in the airship Killua and Nanika - 143.png|Nanika and Killua - 143 Killua and Alluka in Gon's ICU room.png|Alluka in Gon's ICU room Killua and Alluka - 144.png|Alluka sleeping on Killua's lap Nanika - 145.png|Nanika - 145 Nanika healing Gon.png|Nanika healing Gon Killua and Alluka - 146.png|Alluka and Killua - 146 Nanika smiling.png|Nanika smiling Nanika crying.png|Nanika crying Alluka crying.png|Alluka crying Killua hugging Nanika.png|Nanika hugging Killua Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon in the photo Alluka and Killua.png|Alluka with Killua |-|Openings & Endings= Killua and Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka with Killua in Departure! Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka in Departure! Hunter X Hunter.png |-|Manga= Alluka close up.png|A close up on Alluka Zoldyck five.png|Alluka with his siblings and mother Alluka-2.jpg|Alluka as a child Wish granting mode child.png|Alluka in wish granting mode as a child Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Alluka's relationships in the family Aruka2.png|Alluka notices Killua Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka reunite Alluka with killua.png|Alluka in Killua's arms Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Alluka escapes with Killua Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Nanika and Killua Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Alluka nanika.png|Alluka agrees to heal Gon Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Nanika heals Gon page1j.JPG|Doing Alluka's three requests page 2.JPG|Alluka granting a wish page 3j.JPG|Alluka's next three requests are made more difficult because of the previous wish page 4.JPG|The next person must fulfill Alluka's requests Alluka-full.png Manga-324.jpg Riddle 1.png Manga-328.jpg Color 334.jpg 338 01.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume31cover.jpg|Alluka in the cover of Volume 31 |-|Other Media= Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg|Alluka card 01 Alluka card 02 R.jpg|Alluka card 02 Alluka card 03 R+.jpg|Alluka card 03 Alluka card 04 R.jpg|Alluka card 04 Alluka card 05 R+.jpg|Alluka card 05 Alluka card 06 LR.jpg|Alluka card 06 Alluka card 07 R.jpg|Alluka card 07 Alluka card 08 R+.jpg|Alluka card 08 Alluka card 09 SSR+.jpg|Alluka card 09 Killua and Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg|Killua and Alluka card 10 Category:Image Gallery